Kid Kong
by Airbending Jake
Summary: AU. Did you ever think you could meet your best friends or true love at an amusement park? 5 kids meet and soon, it will change their future. They get into all sorts of trouble: sneaking candy, skipping chores, forgetting homework, and sneaking out.
1. The Kids

Characters: Aang

Sokka

Zuko

Suki

Aang's mom

Katara

Toph

Sokka's Mom

Zuko's Pa and Ma

Aang proudly got out of bed and went down stairs to have breakfast. His mom was making eggs that she just got from a chicken. Aang quickly sat at the table. "They smell delicious!" Aang said as his mom put them in front of him. "Eat up! We have a big day today,"She said as Aang was shoving mouthfuls of scrambled eggs in his mouth."because today we are going Worlds of Fun and Oceans of Fun!" Aang finally finished his eggs. Then he asked. "Why can't Dad come with us?" His mom answered as she was cleaning his plate. "Dad has to work," Aang frowned. "and you have some chores to do when we come back." Aang frowned bigger. "Can Appa or Momo come?" He asked. "No." she said. "Especially Appa." Of course Appa was a big, fluffy horse while Momo is just a cute, fuzzy little hamster living in a farm with them. Soon the two of them (Aang the 10 year old kid and his mother) were in the car and going on a long 2 hour drive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now we go to Zuko's story. A 12 year old boy that lives in a big house. He is so rich, he hardly ever get's to see his parents.

Zuko one day was eating a fancy breakfast, rice and noodles. He was wanting to go to Worlds of Fun and Oceans of Fun today. He got up and walked through hallway number 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10! Soon he reached a big, red, royal door at the end of the hallway. Then he saw a shining green door bell on the right side of the door. Then pushed it and suddenly the big door began to open. It opened wide. Then he saw a fancy, big room about as big as 2 grocery stores! It had a 20 feet wide and long bed that his 2 parents (Pa and Ma) were sitting on, while having a cup of tea in their hands. "Didn't I tell you to call us on one of the speakers if you need anything!"His dad complained while spilling a little bit of his tea. "Sorry Pa." Zuko said sadly. Then Ma said quietly. "Give him a break. He is just a kid." Then Pa said. "Well we have exactly 121 speakers in this house. A speaker in each room. Why else do you think we have them. Now what do you want?" The room got quiet for a second. "Well I just want to go to Worlds of Fun and Oceans of Fun." Then Pa suddenly said. "Only if you will take your cousin Toph." Then Toph (the 9 year old little brat) suddenly walked into the room. "But she always punches me in the arms!" Zuko complained. Then Pa said. "Well you will have to live with it if you want to go."Zuko sighed. "Fine."Then he stared at Toph looking at her evil smile on her face. Then Pa said. "I will call a servant to drive you there." Then he called in the speaker phone by him. "I need servant number 132." Then Pa gave Zuko a 10,000 dollar bill! He said. "Give this to the servant when you get to the limo. Tell him to bring back change. He will be waiting by the limo." Zuko glared at the precious dollar bill and then he nodded his head and him and Toph walked to the limo. Before they got there Toph said to Zuko. "Hey, I will buy you a hot dog with my own money if we can go on only the rides I want to go on." Then Zuko jumped up shouting. "DEAL!" He loved hot dogs. He always got one when he goes there. Then they got in the limo and they went on a nice, short 10 minute drive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now to Sokka and Katara's story. 11 year old twin's living in a normal house, with normal parents, and a normal life. Sokka liked playing video games and watching tv while Katara liked shopping for clothes and doing her makeup whenever they went out. Did I mention that they argue a lot?

One peaceful, beautiful morning when the birds were out and chirping, Sokka and Katara were eating a bowl of Raisin Bran Crunch. Yesterday they decided that the were going to go somewhere fun the next day. Then their mom walked in saying. "So where have you decided you want to go?" Sokka and Katara looked at each other. Sokka shouted. "I want to go to Worlds of Fun!" Then Katara shouted. "But I want to go to Oceans of Fun !" Then they began to argue. "Worlds of Fun!" "No! Oceans of Fun!"

"Worlds!"

"Oceans!"

"Worlds!"

"Oceans!"

"WORLDS!"

"OCEANS!!!"

"Cut it out!"There mom screamed. "How about we go to both?"The both agreed. Their mom said. "Now let's go get ready." Then Sokka and Katara ran upstairs to their bedrooms to get ready. Katara was putting on cute, girly clothes she bought yesterday and doing her makeup while Sokka was packing his game boy for whenever they took a break and watching tv at the same time. At the same time their mom was showering, watching the news, brushing her teeth, getting dressed, and getting money from her purse. When the 2 twins were finished they sat in the kitchen to wait for their mom. Katara noticed that Sokka packed his games. "Why did you pack your game boy?" He answered. "Your right. I should have packed my Nintendo DS instead."Katara slapped her forehead. "I mean because your not going to have time to play a game when we stop." Sokka replied. "I can still play them on the way and back." Before Katara could say anything their mom came out of her bedroom saying. "Get in the car!" They all got in the car. They went on a normal 1 hour drive.


	2. Worlds of Fun

Characters:

Aang

Aangs Mom

Sokkas Mom

Sokka

Katara

Zuko

Toph

Suiki

Aang and his mom were finally there! Worlds of Fun! They paid their money and soon they were finally in! "What ride do want to go on first?" Aangs mom asked. Aang looked around for a close ride that he liked. Then he saw a short, orange roller coaster called The Spinning Dragons. "Mom, can we go on that ride called The Spinning Dragons? Aang pointed to it as he said it. "OK!" She said. They got in line for the wonderful ride. "How long do you think we will have to wait in line, Mom?" Aang asked. His mom looked in front of the line. "Probably about 10 minutes." Aang sighed of relief. Soon Aang saw 2 kids walk from behind them. A little girl and a boy. The boy looked older than him, but the girl looked younger than him. He stared at them for a little bit. They both kept arguing. The 2 kids noticed him staring at them. The girl said. "Hi! What's your name?" Aang got shy noticing that a girl was talking to him. He go slightly red on his face. "Hi. I am Aang." Toph giggled at the red on his face. "Hi. I am Toph." She grabbed his hand and shook it. Aang shook hers. Zuko was watching the roller coaster until he noticed Aang and Toph shaking hands. "Toph, your not supposed to talk to strangers." He complained. Toph answered. "He's friendly. He just about our age." Aang listened to them talk. "Well, I am 10. How old are you guys?" Zuko and Toph looked at each other. "I am 12." said Zuko. "I am 9." said Toph. Then Aang pointed to Zuko. "What's your name?" Zuko glared. "I'm Zuko. What's yours?" Aang noticed that they were almost to the front of the line and then he turned back to them. "My name is Aang." He made a friendly smile. Aang looked at his mom. She was talking to a mother in front of them. She had 2 children. A boy and a girl. Aang was think that they looked a lot like twins, but then he thought how could a boy and a girl my twins? Then he took a deep breath and started talking to the boy. "Hi, my name is Aang. What's yours? I am 10. How old are you? Are you and your sister twins?" The made a weird face at him with a eyebrow up like he was a very hyper person. " I am 11. My name is Sokka. Oh and yes, my sister is my twin. She is also 11 and her name is Katara." He smiled at him. Then he talked to Katara. "Hi, I am Aang. I am also 10. Your brother told me about you like your name and age." He smiled at her. She smiled back saying. "Hi!" She put her hand up. Then Aang's mom tapped his shoulder. " We are about to get on the ride." Aang looked in front of him and she was right. They were just now getting in a cart, but first they had to wait for Sokka, Katara, Their mom, and this other girl. Sokka on the left side with the girl in front of him and Katara was right my him with her mom in front of her. Soon their cart went off and they were going up the hill. Sokka saw the girl in front of them. He said. "Hi, I am Sokka. What's your name?" He began to blush. "Hi, I am Suki." She said smiling. Soon they were about to go down the hill. Everyone put their hands up and soon they were already going down. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Everyone shouted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon Aang, his mom, Zuko and Toph were getting in the cart. Aang on the right side with Toph in front of him and his mom right by him and Zuko across from her. When they were going up the hill, Aang noticed that when they were going to go down the hill, he would have to go down backwards. Toph also noticed it and she giggled. That time Aang blushed. He looked up at everybody and he noticed they were putting their hands up. "What are you guys doing?" he asked of confusion. The next thing he knew he was going straight down the hill unexpectedly. "Holy Fish Sticks!!!" He screamed. Toph giggled again. Aang didn't blush that time, because all he could here was wind and the noise of everyone screaming. Aang started to enjoy the ride more, but the next thing he knew, it was over. They got out of the cart and they left to think about what they could do next. Next, they went to the candy store that was about a block away from where they were. When they went inside they saw the same people that they saw at The Spinning Dragons. First, he saw Sokka. He talked to him saying. "Hi, I believe we met before. Did you know that we are going to Oceans of Fun after this?" Sokka's mouth opened wide. "Seriously? We are to!" Aang's mouth opened wide too. "Let's tell our mothers!" Sokka nodded. They both went to go tell their mothers. After that Aang went to go pick out a kind of candy he liked. First, he looked at the lolly pops. He saw that Zuko was too. Then Aang said. "Hey, maybe we can go on the same rides!" Zuko looked up at him. "Actually I made a deal with Toph that if she will buy me a hotdog with her own money, I will go on any of the rides she wants to go on. I love hotdogs." Aang looked confused. "You rather have a hotdog than go on some of your favorite rides? You are nuts. Well anyway, did you know that after me and my mom are finished with Worlds of Fun, that after that we will go to Oceans of Fun?" Zuko's mouth opened wide. Then Aang's mouth opened wide too. "What? Are you going to worlds of fun too?" Asked Aang. Zuko was silent at first. "Hey! How did you guess?" Aang replied. "I thought because just a second ago, when I told Sokka that, his mouth opened wide, so then he said that he was too!" Zuko's mouth opened even wider. "Cool!" After that Aang went to where the jelly beans were and decided to get them. Then he saw Toph getting some too. She turned around and saw him. "Wow! I like jelly beans too!"said Toph. Aang smiled while turning around to walk with mom while holding a bag of jelly beans in his hand. They walked a few blocks and then they saw a roller coaster called the Timber Wolf. Aang glared at it with scared eyes. His mom noticed. "Come on! It is not scary."Aang looked up at her. "OK." he said with a sigh. They got in line and there was Katara, Sokka,, and their mom. Soon they were already there. They got in one of the carts. Aang and his mom got in the very front cart. Katara, Sokka, and their mom got in the second, front one. Soon they took off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Zuko and Toph left the candy store. Toph got a bag of jelly beans and Zuko got a lolly pop. "We are going to the Camp Snoopy," Toph shouted. "Or I will not get you a hot dog!" They went to Camp Snoopy. First they went to the trampling and Zuko had to wait for her because he was to old, next they went to the baby coaster and Zuko had to do it, then they went on the kiddy slides, last they went to the ball shooting area and not just Toph shot him, every kid there shot him. After that they started walking and soon they heard a call from somewhere up. "Hello guys!" The voice said. They looked up and they saw Aang on a roller coaster waving to them. They also saw the rest of the people that they saw earlier. Aang's mom, Sokka, Katara and Sokka and Katara's mom. They waved back to them saying. "Hello friends!" They saw them go by. They continued to walk. "Let's go to the Mamba!" cried out Toph. Than Zuko said. "Are you sure you want to? Though I want to." Toph cried out. "Of course I do!" Then they walked over to the Mamba area and they got in line. When they were about to get on the ride, they saw their friends. They all went on together. Aang was scared when they were going up the big hill, but then when the were to the to he was thinking that it was going to be awesome ride. Soon they were going down the big hill. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" They all screamed. When the camera came the the all made goofy faces. Aang made a monkey face, his mom pretended to sleep, Sokka made a surprised look, Katara made her ears big, their mom made a scared look, Zuko fake cried, and Toph pulled her cheeks. After the ride was over Aang knew that the rest of the day was going to be awesome.


End file.
